


Held, Released

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: daredevilkink, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They<i> surround</i> her, but Jessica doesn't feel trapped. Not with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held, Released

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _Jessica Jones_. Set after Season One. Written for [All Bingo](http://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "begging", for [Polyshipping Day](http://polyshippingday.tumblr.com/), and for [Daredevil Kink](https://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org), [prompt](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/6602.html?thread=11467978#cmt11467978) "Jessica/Luke/Trish, how to reconcile my Jessica/Luke desires with my Jessica/Trish desires? Easy! OT3 all the way! I just want Jessica happy and loved".

Jessica’s hands are on Luke’s shoulders; her fingers spasm, digging in hard, but she knows she can’t hurt him. And, God, that’s still novel, still _liberating_ , to not have to worry about holding her strength in check, to be able to concentrate on the feel of him moving inside of her without distraction.

Well, apart from Trish, but what Trish is doing is the _good_ kind of distraction, because Trish is talented like that - it doesn’t take Jessica away from the sensation, it _heightens_ it. Trish’s hands move over Jessica’s chest, arms wrapped around her from behind. Jessica pushes up on to her knees, Trish squeezes her tits. Jessica sinks down on Luke’s cock, Trish scratches over her nipples.

She’s caught between them, well and truly. Trish is a perfect warmth behind her; Luke is a furnace between her legs. Jessica’s trapped, and for once that’s _good_. She doesn’t feel caged in, doesn’t want to climb the walls to get away. She _wants_ them there, wants them pressing even closer.

“More,” she growls, and Luke’s smile makes her clench down around him.

His hands are huge against her hips, and he lifts her easily. Bouncing her higher, fucking her down harder, and Jessica can hear herself getting loud as hell, but she doesn’t give a shit. Let the neighbours hear - it’ll make a change from the sound of smashed walls and broken glass they usually have to put up with.

Trish gets a hand around Jessica’s throat, not pressing down but just _holding_ her. Jessica tips her head back, pushes into Trish’s palm. She doesn’t have to think when she’s like this, can abandon herself into their care. And that should scare the shit out of her, because after everything that happened with Kilgrave, the idea of losing control _terrifies_ her.

Except with them. Except with Trish, except with Luke. 

With them, she can sink inside herself, away from bad memories and bad judgement and bad thoughts. They’ll look after her; she’s safe to have this moment without fear, because of them.

Trish’s nails drag over Jessica’s stomach. Luke’s thumbs press against her waist. “Harder,” Jessica moans, and they give her what she asks for, they give her more than she could ever deserve. Luke’s cock drags along her insides, and he moves her one-handed, guiding her as she rides him, his other hand cupping her breast. Trish reaches down, massaging Jessica’s clit, this rippling movement with her fingers that makes Jessica _throb_.

She’s so close, body on the brink of orgasm, mind on the brink of that perfect silence. “ _Please_ ,” she gasps, and it’s not a word that Jessica uses often, but for them it falls from her mouth easily.

Luke’s looking over her shoulder, grinning at Trish. Jessica can’t see the answering smile, but she can picture Trish’s face perfectly.

There’s fire under her skin, wrapped around her spine, and her thighs burn with it, with exertion. The bed creaks warningly, old springs squeaking with every rock of their hips. Jessica’s sweating, her throat dry, getting dizzy from how good they make her feel. “Please,” she says again, and there’s a freedom in saying the word out loud. It doesn’t feel like a weakness, even though she’s practically _begging_ them. It just feels like another way to tell them how much she loves this, how much she _needs_ it.

Trish bites at her shoulder. Luke rolls her nipple between his fingers. Trish buries her face in Jessica’s hair, whispering sweetness and filth into her ear. Luke mouths roughly at her neck, breath hot enough to make Jessica groan. 

Trish pushes a finger inside Jessica’s cunt, Luke moans as it presses in beside his cock, and Jessica shouts as she comes. Voice hoarse as they take her through orgasm, and she’s still muttering “please, please, please,” as they take her through the pleasure, that first intense wave and the sharp sparks of sensation that follow, her mind blessedly blank.

By the time they collapse against the mattress, Jessica’s _exhausted_.

She still wakes up a few hours later, though; sleeping through the night doesn’t come easy, even now. Jessica uses the bathroom, wanders around the apartment, checks some leads on her laptop, stares into space. A part of her itches to leave, more habit that anything else, because they look so gorgeous and so peaceful, and the small hours of the morning are when the negative thoughts shout loudest, telling Jessica that she can’t possibly be allowed this.

Jessica gets back into bed. 

Luke is against her back, Trish lies face-to-face. The bed is too small for three, but the fit is perfect all the same.


End file.
